This invention relates to an improvement in doubly folded newspapers, whereby the pages may be turned without buckling of the paper.
There are generally two styles of newspaper formats in present use. One style is the tabloid format comprised of a number of singly folded and nested sheets of paper presenting a page size of about 12".times.15". The other style is the folio format having a page size of about 15".times.23" and wherein, in addition to a center or nesting fold line, the newspaper is further folded along a horizontally bisecting fold line.
The tabloid style presents no problems in the turning of pages during reading since the pages easily pivot at the nested fold line. However, the turning of pages in the folio format paper is difficult because, when the newpaper is opened, the two exposed pages have oppositely directed horizontal folds which meet at the center or nested fold line. Unless the newspaper is held perfectly flat, buckling will occur upon turning as the upwardly directed horizontal fold of the right hand page inverts to a downwardly directed fold. The condition is accentuated if a second page is turned upon an already buckled previous page. This problem causes some annoyance to the reader, who has to straighten out the buckled portions to permit turning of the pages.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to modify a doubly folded folio format newspaper so that the pages may be more easily turned.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for achieving the modifications of the foregoing object.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.